


Watch Me Go

by BelleLorage



Series: We’re Having a Baby!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: <3, ABO, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy sex, You guys ever heard of slice of life?, Yuuri needs that D, and Viktor is super happy to oblige, like all the the time, slice of porn, this aint it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: Completely porn with out plot. Pregnant Yuuri finds out some of the joys of being pregnant and mated to the best alpha in the world.





	Watch Me Go

"Vik--" Yuuri moaned brokenly, arching up and pulling at his wrists as Viktor's teeth sunk deep and hard into his neck; as his alpha's knot grew and grew and grew and stretched his poor pussy to the point of almost pain but it felt so good; as his cunt was claimed and flooded with thick cum, like a hot liquid serpent finding home inside his womb.

Vitya growled and the pressure on Yuuri's neck greatened. "Ah!" The omega shivered, coming a second time by just the bite and the vibrations. Viktor's thumbs pressed harder against his wrists and Yuuri knew that the bruises left would be the most beautiful shackles he would ever wear.

"Again..." Yuuri begged. "Again..." he gasped, moving his hips breathlessly. "Vitya, please... please, I'm on fire...! I need it again, please, alpha, I need you again" his voice was breaking. They had been going at this for quite a while.

Even though he was already pregnant, Yuuri felt like he was in heat. Four months in, something had changed and the poor japanese omega could barely leave the house anymore. The world was too big, too loud and all he wanted to do was nest. St Petersburg was too strange, too foreign and all he wanted was to stay safe at home. The weather was too cold and Yuuri seemed to be always in heat nowadays. "Again..." he begged, burying his fingers in silk sheets, moving up and down as the knot permitted. "Please, alpha, please...!"

The doctor had said that this bit of horniness and agoraphobia was completely normal. It would pass with time. Yuuri wasn't sure if he wanted it to though. Even though he felt like he was going insane... It was so nice to not have a filter in his desires anymore. To be bratty and demanding and take and take and take. "Vitya!" He gasped, feeling that 14 inch long dick scrap the mouth of his womb. "Please, just-- just! Let me do it! I need--"

"Fuck-- Yuuri~" the alpha growled, letting go of his neck to warn hold the squirming omega down more firmly. 

"Hai! Vitya! Fuck me, ne? Please, please, please! Again, please fuck me again...!" He whimpered. He always wanted all of Viktor and now he had an excuse to be as selfish as he wanted. "I need it! Anata, I need--"

Viktor pushed his knot deeper inside his battered pussy and Yuuri came for a third time this round. The Russian gold medalist kissed his omega deeply as he screamed in his orgasm and it tasted of blood and salt and perfection. "Ah, Yuuri~! You're so insatiable!" The alpha purred in sweet contentment and never said no.

"Ha, ah!" Yuuri panted, face screwed up in pure bliss and pleasure. "H-hai... Ai mhm shiteru, danna... Best-- best alpha! Won--" it was hard to speak. "Ngh...!"

"So cute~" Viktor praised, licking the side of Yuuri's neck. The more Yuuri took and took and took, the more Vitya had to give. He was a well of unending desire and stamina just like his sweet little omega.

"Ahh" Yuuri shivered. "Ahh--" He blushed crimson. "Again?"

"Again?" Oh, but Vitya sounded so pleased. It made Yuuri smile even as he blushed. "My insatiable katsudon wants to be devoured again." The omega nodded and arched his back to better show submission and entice the alpha. As if he needed to.

Yuuri hoped that some of these changes would pass soon. He opened his legs as wide as he could to his alpha. "Again" Vitya never seemed to buy the right type of noodles and he kept talking about food, knowing fully well how hungry the omega got after sex. He needed to be able to leave their home to buy food.

"I love you so much, Yuu-chan"

"I love you, Vitya...!"

Everything else, though, that never had to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. No beta, as usual. If I got anything wrong, please feel free to point it out.  
> Also, comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
